Points of Authority
by reallyboredg
Summary: “You . . .were like a . . .brother . . .to me . . .” “I will never care . . . nor will I ever.” “You say you don’t care…and I believe you but . . . I will always . . . care . . .”
1. Chapter 1

{Forfeit the game / before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / you can't run the race  
  
the pace is too fast / you just won't last}  
  
The blood. Its gushes out of the fresh cut. I taste the red liquid of death flooding my mouth. I open my mouth to let the pain out. Its now is mixed in with my tears of pain. I can't look up at the cause. I'm in a red void. I can't wipe away the pain blinding me.  
  
"Pathetic excuse of a human. People like you make me sick." A deep voice spats out and lifts me from the ground.  
  
"Please. . .not again." My lips begin the quiver in fear as I face the endless pain once again.  
  
{You love the way I look at you  
  
while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
you take away if I give in  
  
my life  
  
my pride is broken}  
  
I look into his dark eyes. He smirks and throws me in a table sending me onto the blood stained hard wood floor. The oak table falls on top of my chest. It's hard to breath. More blood is escaping as a large vase crashes on me. The shards of sharp glass pierce my skin.  
  
"No more . . .Please . . ." I beg him. I couldn't stand this feeling of weakness. Never will I. I hear him laugh. This is only the beginning.  
  
{You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)}  
  
Again, he lifts me from the floor and onto the bed. I try and crawl away but he pulls me back. I feel something go around my neck but I cannot see it. It tightens. I cant breath. Blood. More Blood As it cuts into my pale flesh. I feel myself lose control. Then, the tightening stops. My lungs welcome in the air though its hurts when I breathe. The cut made it that way. I fall forward. I cry harder, not being able to stop.  
  
"Why? . . ."  
  
"What was that weakling?" He snap while flipping me over on my back.  
  
"Why? . . . " I stutter.  
  
"Why what?!?" He spats.  
  
"Why do you do this?"  
  
"Because I can." And he snickers. The snicker sounds like thunder. I start to cry again as he lifts me up again.  
  
"Why don't you stop?" I whisper.  
  
"I've just started."  
  
{You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in / my life  
  
My pride is broken}  
  
"I'll do anything Just please . . . stop . . ." I cry so hard my vision is blurry.  
  
He ignores me and snickers shoving me into a corner.  
  
{You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)}  
  
I shut my eyes. Trying to make the pain numb by digging my nails into my arms. Trickles off blood fall from the fresh cut. I want it stop. I tell him to he ignores me. I want him to STOP! Not thinking I stand up and tackle him to the ground. He, surprised, doesn't struggle as I pin him on the ground. My blood and tears fall on him.  
  
"STOP!" I cry, my voice quivering.  
  
"I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! I'D RISK MY LIFE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? WHY ME? I DID NOTHING! I JUST ASK FOR A LITTLE CARE AND LOVE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME!"  
  
I stop to catch my breath. I stare into his large eyes and feel the tears fall. I start to cry and loosen my already weak grasp on his wrists. Coming back to reality he pushes me off of him sending me into a fallen chair. I watch as he stands and glares down at me.  
  
"You'll feel more pain then you were going to receive in the first place now." I drop my head and feel the rest of the torture but I no longer scream or try and run. Its over. I've lost  
  
{Forfeit the game / before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / you can't run the race  
  
the pace is too fast / you just won't last}  
  
"Bakura. . .ever since my parents died and my ' friends ' left you were the ONLY one still with me. And though your here I'd feel even more alone." I whisper as he pins me against the wall. His eyes widen and he steps back for once. The pain made my body grow numb. Soo numb.  
  
{You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)}  
  
"w. . .what?" He says to me. Though I can no longer feel my body I hear him and whisper.  
  
"You . . .were like a . . .brother . . .to me . . ." I raise my head with my last energy And look at him.  
  
{You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)}  
  
His eyes for the first time show sympathy but quickly went back to how they were originally.  
  
"I will never care . . . nor will I ever." He said angrily and stalked out of the dark room leaving me there.  
  
I lift myself up and fall back down. I couldn't move. I drag myself to the blood soaked bed and lay down shutting my eyes before saying, "You say you don't care.and I believe you but . . . I will always . . . care . . ."  
  
Points of Authority By Linkin Park 


	2. Chapter 2

I feel this blood on my hands, my skin and in my cold heart. I can still hear him crying and begging for me to stop but I didn't. I couldn't. And yet, didn't want to. He doesn't understand me yet he acts as if he does. He acts as if I can be trusted with his life when I am trying to take it away.  
  
{Crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real}  
  
I see his scars and bruises they are like my name being carved into his skin. I make sure they don't disappear. If they do I'll lose control and fall like he has.  
  
I walk into the dark room to see the weakling curled up in a ball on a bed of his own blood. A feel the guilt then disperses into anger and hatred. Letting him sleep, I walk into my soul room where I myself sleep.  
  
{There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling}  
  
Its night I can sense it. It is to dark to see but yet I know where I'm going. I finally come into light and notice Ryou in a corner, weeping, crying or is he?  
  
I walk closer and touch his shoulder causing him to wince. Something inside of me pushes the reality away and takes control of me. The evil power. The power of being stronger then everyone else consumes me. I can't lock it out. It takes control. My hate and fear mixed together and take over what ever is left of my already black heart.  
  
I try to stop but cannot. I feel myself hurt him again. I want to stop. Just stop. But yet I cannot. I cannot stop the pleasure of making others beg and cry. Feeling the pleasure of making blood flow and tears fall over whelms me and I continue. Continue to feed the hate and cause the pain.  
  
I then wake up.  
  
{I can't seem  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure}  
  
I hurt others even in my lifeless dreams. I like in reality cannot stop. The feeling of loathing someone overpowers the love for someone. That's why I cannot. Cannot love nor care. To much hate and despise drowns it, Drowns my heart. Drowns me.  
  
{Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting, reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem...}  
  
I step out of my soul room and gaze into a broken mirror seeing myself. My aibou's blood smeared along my right cheek. I wipe it away and began to walk to Ryou's room but stop myself. For I stop because I know what I will do. What will happen. What cannot be ignored. What cannot be stopped.  
  
As I run out of the house I pass by the same broken mirror I had passed earlier. My own reflex ion scares me. Everything scares me but I try and ignore it. Ignore the fear of being over powered and weak.  
  
Yet as I want to be loved I am scared to be. For the fear of being hurt takes over and make me hurt others so they cannot do the same to me. As one did to me before.  
  
{To find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure}  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Why are leaving?" I ask through tears. The one person I ever loves stands in the shadows of the door.  
  
"I have fallen for someone else . . ."Says my love.  
  
"Who? . . .Please . . .tell me." My lower lip trembles as I speak. Unable to control the feeling of being unwanted I let my tears fall to the ground.  
  
"That is something I cannot tell." That was the last thing I hear him say before the pain took control and I fell to my knees and cried. And couldn't stop.  
  
* end of flashback*  
  
{There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling}  
  
I watch the boy get up and walk slowly to the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door and fell to his knees, crying. I want to help but can't. He looks in my direction and sees me. Silence is followed. Nothing is said. Not one of us breathes. Nor do we look away.  
  
{There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling}  
  
Finally I walk away. Not looking back. And walk out the front door into the rain. Into the pouring rain. Not looking back. Not coming back. Running away. Running away from myself.  
  
Crawling By Linkin Park. 


End file.
